paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Off the camera
This is a collab between Terry Lizzard and Sonicthefox19. ''' ''Introduction': Did you ever thought about the PAW Patrol when the cameras are off? Director: Aaaaaaand CUT! Ryder: Ufff... I think we did enough guys or what do you think? Chase: Good my friends. Skye, do you want to go to the restaurant? Skye: Yeah! I am so hungry. Where do you want to go? Chase: I want to go to Mr. Porters restaurant. Spaghetti with cheese, do you like it? Skye: Yeah. I like it a lot! Chase: Okay. Let's go! See us tomorrow my friends? I'll be on the case... Schönen Abend noch! Ryder: Chase since when you can talk German? Chase: I can it since I was a little puppy. Schließlich bin ich ja auch ein Deutscher Schäferhund. Ein klarer Fall für Chase! Ryder: Okay. That makes sense. Have a nice evening. Chase: The same to you. Come on Skye, my sweet Cockapoo :) Skye: Right behind you Chase. Skye and Chase are going out of the studio and going to Mr. Porters restaurant. '' '''Rocky': What an episode. "Don't lose it, reuse it". What a ridicoulus thing. If something is broken I'll buy a new thing. It's easier than this! I have to take a bath. Also a ridicoulus trait, fear of water. Did you ever hear about it before Rubble? Rubble: Dead on! And I hate it to take a bath and getting groomed. I love it to get dirty. Rocky: I do not like it. I am the opposite of the Rocky which I play. Zuma: I got a good role. But why should I alway say "Wyder" or "Wocky"? I do not understand this. I have to go home. Marshall: Why do you alway go home so early? Zuma: Dude, please do not misunderstand me but I have to learn for my exam next week. I want to get good grades and I want to go to the university. Rocky: I think you are also very shy. Zuma: That is right and that's what I hate about me. I play always this happy and outgoing Labrador who loves to get wet. But that is not me. I want to achieve more than popularity. I want to study this world. But I am very shy. You are right with it. Rocky: You are one of my best friends. You are a clever and nice pup. Zuma: I love you all to bits. But please respect my personality traits. It is hard for me. Rocky and Marshal'''l: No problem!!! '''Marshall: Do you like video games? I'll play my favourite XBox-games with some other friends. If you want to play with us you are invited. Zuma: Oh thank you Marshall. That is so nice. Marshall: You are welcome. Dudes, see us tomorrow. The others: Have a nice evening. Marshall: The same to you. Zuma: I follow you. My car stands beside yours. Marshall and Zuma left the studio. Rocky, Rubble (drinking water from their bowls) and Ryder (drinking a cola and talking to Katie) standing in the studio. Rocky: It seems that we are the only one here. And I want to take a bath before I go home. Rocky is left the scene. Rubble, now alone in the studio, is thinking about his plan for the evening. Rubble (thinking): What should I do? I do not like video games, Chase and Skye went to the restaurant and Zuma is at home and has to learn for his exam. No I am so lonley, so lonley. I live alone and what should I do? Sometimes my life sucks! Rubble left the studio sadly with a hanging head. '' '''Everest': Hey Rubble, wait! (coming out of the bathroom) Rubble: Hello Everest. What's up? Everest: Why you are upset about your life? You have great friends and you can not be alone all the time. Did I tell you all that is was a boring time before I came to Nickelodeon? Rubble: No. Everest: Do not be so sad Rubble. Is there a location you like? Rubble: Wait... Yes. I like to go to the cinema. Everest: Really? And what kind of movies do you like? Rubble: Star Wars. That is the... Everest: You like Star Wars? Which part? Rubble: Hard to explain but I think it is Episode VI. Everest: I like Star Wars to bits. What do you think. There is a Star Wars double feature in the cinema this night. Do you want to come with me? Rubble: Really? Yes Everest, yes. Everest: Come on my little Bulldog. Rubble blushed and he smiled. Finally they both are going to the cinema. Meanwhile: Ryder and Katie went out of the restrooms. Ryder: Do you want to spend a night with me? It will be fun if you know what I mean...(giggles) Katie: '' Yes I know. We are watching a movie on Blu-Ray and eat some pizza. Isn't it? '''Ryder': Yes. Alright, let's go. ''Ryder and Katie left the studio. She is giving him a kiss and they are walking into the moonlight. ''